Crush
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Ron heard a voice through out the apartment. Which was odd since he thought he was the only one home. RH, OOC, PostHogwarts, Songfic?


AN: I have had this idea for a long time and it has taken various forms and I am going to give it a go on here and leave it be. I blame (thank?) hobbitcuddles2003 for giving me the courage to post this.

This is a slash so if you don't it don't read, get mad and send me flames about it. You have been warned. But for those who don't mind, eNJOY!

* * *

Crush.

Ron heard a voice through out the apartment. Which was odd since he thought he was the only one home. Being the curious one, he investigated. As he got closer to the source, he realized it was his roommate and best friend, Harry. He was in the kitchen, as he was the one who usually did the cooking. He was doing yesterday's dishes, rinsing another plate and placing it onto the dish rack. He hummed a Dave Matthews Band song as he danced to his own rhythm. He soon loses himself and begins to sing. Immediately a devilish smile crosses Ron's face. He sneaked into Harry's room and searched for the Dave Matthews Band CD that Harry swears that he doesn't own, and came up with "Before These Crowded Streets".

He planned to have some fun with his roommate.

He set it onto Harry's favorite track and the first note's of "Crush" began to fill the air.

As he predicted the song caught his attention. With the remote in his hand Ron continued to raise the volume until Harry finally noticed his presence.

He stopped embarrassed that Ron caught him. Ron smiled and laughed heartily. Harry's cheerful giggling accompanied his. Ron creped up to her moving his body in tune with the drums. He surprised Harry by singing the lyrics as he stood in front of him.

"_Crazy how it feels tonight_

_Crazy how you make it all alright love_

_You crush me with the things you do_

_I do for you anything too…"_

Ron broke the song to place a hand on Harry's side.

"Come dance with me" he said.

He loved teasing Harry, it was so easy to do. He predicted that Harry would go red, shake his head and try to go back to the dishes. But in response (which surprised Ron) Harry grinned and dropped the dish rag into the counter and joined Ron in the entryway.

Harry moved right up to Ron and begin his own movements to the song. Because Ron and Harry have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being physically close didn't provide any awkwardness. In fact, it felt perfectly natural for them to touch.

Their bodies danced to different beats throughout the first verse, both laughing as their movements looked off.

Ron continued his singing with Harry filling in the parts he didn't know.

By the chorus they had one fluid motion, perfectly in tune to the song and each other.

As the song continued, they began to explore the other's body. Ron had his hands on Harry's back, pulling him closer. Harry stared into Ron's eyes, wondering what was going through his head. He gave up as Ron closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to reach the higher notes, making them both laugh.

Before Harry thought better of it he put his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron stopped singing and they danced in the kitchen. His last lyric vibrating through Harry's body.

"_I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside_

_My friend with each moment the more I love you."_

Harry could feel himself blush. He knew it was stupid, after all he was only singing along with a song. It wasn't like he really felt that way, right? _But why did he have to stop there? _he thought. He shifted his head so he stared right at Ron's lips. They were so close all he had to do was move his head and he would have him. Harry paused a moment then, titling his head, reached for Ron.

Ron felt Harry move against him and knew what he was doing. _This shy guy was actually attempting the first move_? He laughed inwardly. He was glad Harry was getting out of his depression, slow as the transition was. _Hell, who am I to stop him? He's my best mate after all. But I'm not going to encourage him either_. Instead, Ron braced himself to be kissed by his close friend.

Harry barely rested his lips there when he pulled back, lifting his face, looked at Ron in the eyes. The blush increased on his face and he loosened his grip on him, moving his hands from Ron's neck to his shoulders. Ron felt his body react to the movement.

"Um sorry," he said hoarsely. "I got carried away. I didn't mean to…"

Ron silenced him by pressing his lips against Harry's. He moved his hand up Harry's slim back and added pressure, bringing him as close as they had been.

Harry moaned softly. He could feel his body cry out for more and resisted the urge to open his mouth to Ron. Instead he slowly backed away from the embrace.

The last few notes of _Crush_ played before going to the next track. Green eyes met blue. Seconds passed when the sound of keys startled the two. They let go of each other and turned their heads in opposite direction, like guilty children.

Ron saw Ginny and Hermione walk in with arms full of plastic bags. Harry saw them too and rushed out the room into his room. Ron watched him go.

"Ronald Weasely!" Hermione cried. "You could give us a hand?"

"Sure." he said gathering most of the bags and putting them on the countertop.

Hermione made a face. " What are you listening to?"

Ron walked over to the stereo and pick up the CD case, he smiled slightly. "The Dreaming Tree." he told her.

* * *

Reviews wanted, please and thank you! 


End file.
